Tetaplah Tersenyum
by Hyorikazu
Summary: Cardiomiopathy? Apa bisa disembuhkan atau sebaliknya? . Kisah tentang seorang Kagami yang frustasi dengan hidupnya. Ch 2 [END] . .
1. Chapter 1

Berjumpa lagi dengan saya author abal nan galau dalam fict kedua di fandon KnBI yg tertjintah ini QwQ/  
Bweh, langsung ajah yeaa~

* * *

Untuk apa aku tersenyum?  
Untuk apa aku menangis?  
Bukankah, semua itu hanya semu?  
Hanya untuk menutup kesedihan batin yg sudah terlanjur membekas

Beberapa pemuda tampak berkerumun di sebuah batu nisan. Menaburkan bunga dan memanjatkan doa tulus. Satu dari mereka terlihat menitihkan air mata.

Kuroko no Basket Fict

**Disclaimed**: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**Genre**: Romance/ Angst/ Shonen-Ai

**Pairing**: KagaKuro

**Story by**: Hyorikazu

**Warning**: Ada typo disana sini dan rada OOC

Yups, enjoy!

* * *

Tampak seorang pemuda keluar dari bar, membawa sebotol bir yang isinya tinggal setengah. Wajahnya pasi karena terlalu banyak meneguk minuman itu, berjalan sempoyongan sesuka kaki melangkah tanpa tahu arah.

"Yo Kuroko, kau sudah kem—" Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata, melihat dengan lebih teliti lagi.  
"Halusinasi? Cih, apalah." Iris darah pemuda itu tertuju pada botol yg ada di tangannya. "Gara-gara kau." Kemudian dia jatuh tersungkur di pinggir jalan, wajahnya terantuk aspal kering. Di bibir bawahnya keluar cairan merah pekat, sedikit robek rupanya. Tetapi dia malah tertidur, mulutnya —juga organnya— terlanjur mati rasa. Dia tidak akan merasa apapun sampai menemukan cahaya menyelusup di kelopak matanya.

Seseorang menolongnya, membuang minuman brengsek itu, lalu membopongnya sampai ke sebuah apartemen.

Esok harinya.

Kagami mengerjap untuk memastikan kehidupannya.  
"Doko ka.. Uhuk." Suaranya terdengar serak dan lemas.

"Heh Bakagami sudah bangun. Semalam kau mabuk lagi?" Pemuda pemilik kepala berhiaskan dark blue itu menaruh air mineral di meja sebelah sofa.

"Um.. Arggh." Kagami ingin bangkit, tapi ruangan serasa berputar. Ia memukul-mukul kepala, berharap ruangan —pandangannya— kembali normal. Menyusahkan sekali. Tidak adakah yang mau mengembalikan tata letak ruangan ini supaya diam di tempat dan bukan berputar?

"Hmm. Sepertinya kau butuh olahraga untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu."

Kagami diam, sibuk mengembalikan posisi ruangan itu di matanya. Pemuda pemilik dark blue itu sudah mengenakan setelan polisi lengkap, beserta pin-pin yang menempel di baju bagian dadanya. Terlihat sangat gagah dan sedikit arrogan.

"Besok kita mulai olahraga. Mumpung aku dapat jatah cuti bersama." Ujarnya sembari berjalan ke pintu, meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Meninggalkan si rambut merah darah itu dengan kekosongan.

[Meet]

Pemuda berambut biru cerah turun dari pesawat bersamaan dengan penumpang lainnya yang sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu saudara mereka.

"Akhirnya aku pulang." Gumam pemuda berambut cerah itu, wajahnya juga cerah secerah matahari meski tidak ada seorang pun yg datang untuk menjemputnya.

Siang ini cuacanya sangat terik, sampai keringat terus mengalir dari wajah berambut dark blue dan wajah lainnya yg berambut merah darah. Jalanan sepi, hanya ada dua orang pemuda yg sedang bermain streetball di lapangan belakang sebuah apartemen. Suara dribbling bola basket mereka terdengar jelas.

"Haha. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menandingiku Kagami."

"Itu hanya kata-katamu kan, Aomine Daiki?" Pemuda pemilik nama Kagami itu menyeringai meski sebenarnya dia sudah sangat kelelahan.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali dia mencoba merebut bola dari tangan seorang polisi —Aomine— tapi tetap saja gagal.

"Sial. Aku tidak pernah latihan lagi!" Gumamnya sembari mencoba mengatur pernafasannya yang sedang morat-marit. Kakinya sudah menunjukkan batas kekuatan yg telah terkuras habis. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit.

BRUKKKK

"Kagami?!"

Aomine melepaskan bolanya, menggoyah-goyah kan tubuh besar Kagami.

"Hei Kagami?!" Irama suaranya terdengar keras dan sedikit gemetar, menandakan dia khawatir akan apa yg terjadi.

Angin yg berhembus pelan, menambah panasnya hari.  
Seorang pemuda melihat dari balik rerumputan setinggi lutut yg menutupi dasar lapangan itu. Dia masuk lewat celah kawat yg terbuka cukup lebar. Mendatangi dua pemuda itu.

Pemilik iris biru langit itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menyaksikan dengan seksama dua pemuda yang ada di depannya itu. Ah.

"Aomine-kun? apa yg terjadi?"

[Tired]

Kagami merasakan berada di tanah lapang yg luas bertabur cahaya. Dia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, ada dua sosok lelaki yang seumuran dengannya.

'Mereka tertawa. Bukan. Takut? tapi kenapa?' Kagami bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Telinganya tidak mendengar apapun, badannya serasa dibebani almari besar. Kaku.

'Aku.. lelah..' Mata kagami terpejam.

.

Terdengar gemuruh orang berlalu lalang membawa tas, kantong plastik makanan ataupun keranjang buah. Dan tentunya, bau obat yg menyengat. Ruangan yang seluruhnya berhiaskan warna putih bersih, untung tirainya berwarna biru muda. Menyambut setiap orang yang ingin memasukinya.

"Kagami-kun, kau sudah sadar?" Pemuda berambut biru langit itu terlihat begitu lega.

"K-Kuroko? S-se-sejak kapan kau datang?" Suaranya terdengar dipaksakan, dan tergagap shock dengan jarum infus yg menancap lega di lengannya dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

"Hati-hati Kagami-kun, kondisimu masih lemah. Jam 10 aku sampai. Burger kesukaanmu di meja."

"Sankyuu.. Ao, dimana Aomine?" Kagami memandang sekeliling tetapi tidak menemukan yg dicari. Kuroko menunduk, mengarahkan tangannya ke kolong kasur. Terdengar suara dengkuran hebat nan kelelahan. Kagami tersenyum simpul, merasa bersalah telah melibatkan kedua temannya.

Kagami merasakan ada yg kurang beres dengan tubuhnya, cepat lelah. 'Ah, mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bermain basket dengan Aomine' pikirnya singkat. Tapi dia melihat guratan cemas di mata Kuroko, meskipun wajahnya tetap dingin dan datar, tetapi tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Kagami mengurungkan diri untuk bertanya.

"Karudiomiopati?" Ulang pemuda beriris biru langit yang kurang fasih berbahasa Inggris.

"Benar, cardiomiopathy. Salah satu penyakit jantung yg cukup berbahaya. Penyebabnya adalah minuman beralkohol. Sehingga detak jantungnya melambat, efeknya menjadi cepat lelah, dan juga sesak nafas."

"Apa itu bisa disembuhkan?"

"Ya. Mungkin berhenti minum minuman beralkohol, teratur minum obat ditambah asumsi gizi yang cukup bisa menyembuhkannya. Bila penyakit ini bertambah parah, akan menyebabkan gagal jantung dan kematian."

.

"Apa katamu Tetsu?! Kau yakin?!"

"Itu yg dokter bilang. Sejak kapan Kagami-kun seperti itu?"

"Sepertinya— sejak kau ke Amerika."

.

Kagami berdiri di balkon apartemennya di lantai 3, bersandar pada pembatas besi silver yang mengkilap. Melihat bintang yg bersinar redup tetapi mereka tetap berusaha menampakkan cahaya tembusan dari sang surya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali Kuroko." Seberkas senyum nampak di wajahnya yang kian tirus itu. Tirus? Ya. Kagami jarang makan, waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk menenggak alkohol lalu pingsan beberapa jam.

Di apartemen lain, Kuroko selesai ganti pakaian, pergi ke toilet untuk cuci muka. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yg wajahnya nampak kelelahan, lalu dia menggosok gigi.

'Kagami-kun' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Kuroko tengah bersiap untuk tidur, berbaring di kasur empuknya. Berdoa terlebih dahulu dan mengucap terima kasih atas semua yang diberikan Tuhan seharian ini, kemudian mulai memejamkan mata.

[Dream]

"Kagami-kun, aku berjanji akan menjadikanmu pemain nomer satu di Jepang"

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum tulus. Mendekatinya, mengusap kepalanya perlahan sambil sedikit membungkuk supaya tinggi mereka sejajar.

"Kau tahu Kuroko, bila aku menjadi yg terhebat nanti, akan kutunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau lah yg lebih patut untuk di ekspose media." ujar Kagami sambil melontarkan senyuman lebar penuh unjuk gigi andalannya.

"Tidak perlu Kagami-kun, dapat berada disampingmu saja aku sudah sangat senang"

.

"Aku janji akan selalu bersamamu"

.

[Wish]

Hari terasa sangat sepi bagi Kagami. Semenjak kejadian itu Aomine tidak mau menemaninya bermain basket. Alasannya dia sibuk sekali mengurus kasus-kasus kriminal yang telah merebak di Tokyo dan harus segera dibereskan.

Sebenarnya Aomine melanjutkan di sekolah kepolisian, dan dia telah menjadi seorang polisi. Kagami telah lulus dari sekolah pemadam kebakaran, tapi dia belum bekerja. Sedangkan Kuroko menjadi guru bantu di TK saudara nya di Amerika. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menjadi guru TK meskipun harus meninggalkan teman-teman baiknya.

Musim panas adalah hari libur bagi semua, tidak peduli murid TK, murid universitas maupun pegawai kantoran.

Kagami keluar untuk jalan-jalan, duduk di ayunan taman sambil menyaksikan sakura yg berguguran. Pijakannya penuh dengan warna merah muda. Ah, bunga sakura memang bisa menghangatkan siapa saja yang menyaksikannya.  
Kagami sekarang seperti bunga sakura itu. Setelah lebat dengan warna merah muda, kemudian berguguran, kembali menjadi ranting yg gersang dan rapuh.

Tak ada yg perlu ditanyakan, pada akhirnya semua hal yang ditutup-tutupi akan terlihat ke permukaan juga kan? Kagami mengerti penyakitnya, sebenarnya Kuroko memang sengaja menaruh hasil ronsennya di bawah kolong kasur setelah adu mulut hebat dengan Aomine. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, bila dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia juga tidak akan bisa melakukan tindakan yang tepat.

Soal bir?.. itu kan hanya di minum saat dia sedang bermasalah saja.  
Ah, Kagami memang tipikal orang yang berpikiran instan. Tapi tetap saja membawa petaka karena nalarnya yang pendek itu. Setiap hari Kagami selalu bermasalah dengan otaknya, singkatnya dia meminum alkohol juga setiap hari. Entah kenapa juga Kagami memilih alkohol sebagai pelarian. Ya pelarian.  
Masalah tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan yang namanya alkohol, tetapi masalah hanya dapat diselesaikan dengan yang namanya berusaha. Isn't it?

Kagami terbawa suasana, dia begitu merindukan sosok yang disayanginya. Tak terasa hampir dua tahun mereka terpisah dengan takdir. Sekarang mereka kembali, akankah takdir memisahkan mereka lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Kagami memejamkan mata, mengucap beberapa permohonan dalam hati dan disaksikan oleh bunga sakura yg berguguran.

Suatu saat mungkin aku akan meninggalkan kalian, jangan ada yg menangis

Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah tersenyum

Itu akan membuat tidurku lebih tenang..

Untuk Kuroko,  
Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu..

**#To be Continued**

* * *

lalalala~ ketemu lagi dengan saya author nubi yang abal bin geje,

gomenne kalo ada kesalahan yg terkapar(?)disana-sini X'D

ohohoh.. ini udah saya edit, maaf post ini mengalami kesalahan teknis kemarin, mohon dibuang /salah/ dimaklumi. saya hanya manusia biasa pak m(_ _)m

aaku bukanlah spidermen~ #nyanyi#ditimpukin

yak, if you like or not. Please review~ :3 #kittyeyesnojutsu


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc**: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**Genre**: Romance/ Angst/ Shonen-Ai

**Pairing**: KagaKuro

**Story by**: Hyorikazu

**Warning**: Ada typo disana sini dan rada OOC, dlll. Saya nyempatin *ejieh* bwt nyeleseikan(?) ini fict pas ada di rumah baa-san :3

douzo!

* * *

Prrrt

Prrrt

Terasa sebuah getaran aneh menjalari bagian paha kanan Kuroko. Sebuah ponsel flip berwarna merah dengan corak hitam ditarik keluar dari saku belakang celana jeans biru tua kemudian dibukalah flipnya dengan gerak yang amat halus. Sebuah pesan masuk, terpampang sebuah nomor tanpa nama di layarnya. Semoga bukan orang salah sambung lagi. Diawali dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Kuroko membuka pesan tersebut.

From: 08xxxxxxxxxx

Subject: Hai

Halo Kuroko, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kapan kembali ke Jepang?  
Anggota Seirin akan berkumpul kembali musim semi kali ini Hari Sabtu besok jam 7 malam di Maji. Kami berharap kau datang.

*Hyuuga-captain

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kuroko menghela nafas pelan, menutup flip ponsel dan memasukkan kembali ke tempat asal.

Kira-kira hampir dua tahun dia meninggalkan Jepang untuk menjadi guru bantu di Amerika. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali merasakan bergulat dengan anak-anak TK dan meninggalkan teman-teman —juga kekasihnya. Kise Ryota, teman semasa di SMP Teikou juga sedang berada di Amerika, mengambil jurusan penerbangan. Dan kebetulan saat itu mereka satu pesawat dan bersebelah tempat duduk.

Kuroko meneguk milkshake dingin kesukaannya sambil jalan-jalan untuk memandangi bunga sakura, kemudian duduk di ayunan yang ada di tengah taman.

Iris biru cerahnya menerawang ke langit lepas yang sedikit tergores awan kelabu.

[Night Cloud]

Kagami bermain basket di lapangan dekat apartemennya. Sepi seperti biasa.

"Cih. Sampai kapan aku melemah. Aku belum menjadi nomer satu di Jepang"

Bola di shoot.

Masuk dengan mulus.

Dengusan nafas keluar dengan kasar. Lelah. Dia duduk sejenak sambil mengusap peluh yang dari tadi mengalir. Mengambil minuman kaleng yang ada di bangku.

Tapi.. Terasa ada hawa aneh menjalari belakang tubuh Kagami, tengkuknya merinding. Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan muncul tepat di depan wajah Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, berhentilah mabuk."

"WHOAAA HANTUU!"

"Kagami-_kun_, jangan teriak kencang-kencang."

"Aku kaget tau. Kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba!" Ujar Kagami sambil membuka penutup kaleng itu, lalu meneguknya.

Plashhh!

Si rambut biru cerah menampar pipi Kagami dengan keras. Merebut kaleng dari tangan pemuda itu dan melemparnya ke tong sampah, meski tidak akurat. Kagami memandang dengan tatapan horor. Kuroko balik memandang dengan kesal, guratan di wajahnya —bukan, tatapan matanya menandakan kekhawatiran, meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Kau tahu penyakitmu Kagami-_kun_, kenapa kau malah memperparah?"

"Kau tida—"

"Kau yg lebih tidak mengerti Kagami-_kun_!" Potong Kuroko, terdengar nada suaranya sedikit meninggi.

Emosi Kuroko tiba-tiba mencuat, jantungnya memompa darah dengan cepat. Darah naik dan menjalar ke kepala. Cairan bening di sudut mata mulai menggenang dan tanpa disadari menetes perlahan.

Kagami berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah. Perlahan dia berjalan ke arah Kuroko. Mengepalkan tangan, sejenak tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kemudian mendekap pemuda itu.

"A— gomen."  
Diremasnya kaos milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, Kuroko menangis tanpa suara. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal sekaligus khawatir dengan Kagami.

"Baka." Gumamnya pelan.

Kagami mengangkat sebelah alisnya, senyum kecut menghiasi kemudian mengacak-acak helaian biru cerah itu dengan lembut.

Selanjutnya, keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

[Reunion]

"Halo semua. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Pemuda tinggi pemilik helaian berwarna cokelat itu melambaikan tangan sekilas. Kiyoshi Teppei, juga hadir dalam reuni.

"Baik/baik/daijoubu/.../biasa aja." Jawab yang telah hadir duluan dengan serempak. Apa efek lama tidak bertemu bisa membuat mereka kompak?

"Ano, Kiyoshi, apa kau tidak bertemu Kuroko atau Kagami?" Mantan pelatih tim Seirin, Aida Riko angkat bicara. Karena jam sudah hampir menuju angka delapan, yang berarti satu jam sudah lewat dari perjanjian.

[Honest]

"Kuroko.."

Akhirnya Kagami angkat bicara setelah hening beberapa saat, yang ditanya hanya bergumam, wajahnya masih tenggelam dalam dada atletis yang penuh kehangatan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba. Suaranya dalam, terdengar sedikit serius.  
—tarik nafas dalam-dalam, keluarkan perlahan.

"Maaf Kagami-_kun_.."

"Itu bukan jawaban. Aku bertanya 'kenapa kau meninggalkanku', dan jawablah dengan jujur." Tangan yang lebih besar menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko, memaksa iris mereka untuk bertemu secara langsung. Tetapi iris secerah langit itu tetap mengalih. Memulai konfrontasi secara tidak langsung.

Kagami mendengus kesal.

"Kau tahu aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau tahu aku selalu dan selalu merindukanmu."

Iris biru cerah itu menatap iris darah. Tidak terlihat jelas memang, tetapi mata itu sempat membulat kaget, kemudian menutup. Sebulir cairan mengalir lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Apa yang dia rasakan adalah sedikit rasa lega. Berbalas sudah perasaan negatifnya saat itu.

Egois.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang egois.

Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir sependek itu demi pribadinya, tidak peka sama sekali terhadap perasaan orang yang telah bersamanya saat itu. Membuat setengah jiwanya terlantar dan kesepian. Kini dia dapat merasakan, ritme jantung yang penuh dengan penantian. Dia tahu jelas, otot-otot kekar itu kembali merengkuhnya. Membelai lembut helaian birunya, membawa tubuh kembali merasuk dalam kehangatan.

"Maaf Kagami-_kun_.. Aku egois. Aku tidak pantas berada di dekatmu lagi." Untuk kesekian kali, Kuroko meremas punggung kaos yang dikenakan Kagami, melepas suatu bentuk emosional yang tertanam.

"Ceritakan kenapa kau pergi?"

"Aku tidak suka kau meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar kesepian saat itu, hingga akhirnya menemukan tiket yang diberi bibi."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Aku— pergi."

"—dan aku gila." Sontak Kuroko melepas pelukannya dan menatap iris darah itu. Sedikit meminta penjelasan atas kata-kata yang baru merasuk indera pendengarnya.

"Dengar, aku gila. Aku pemabuk. Aku penyakitan." Jeda. "Aku mencintaimu, dan itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Ingat itu— Tetsuya." Dan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir ranum itu.

"Terima kasih.. Taiga-_kun_."

Prrrt

Prrrt

"Moshi-moshi."

/Kuroko, kau masih di Amerika?/

"Ah, tidak."

/Kau sedang sibuk?/

"Iya. Gomennasai, aku tidak dapat hadir."

/Baiklah, mungkin lain waktu saja. Jaa~/

"Aku lupa, Seirin sedang ada reuni."

"Biarlah, senpai tidak memarahimu kan?" —mencium lagi bibir Kuroko, membuatnya blushing seketika.

"Kagami-kun saatnya check up kan?"

"Iya iya, temani aku ya?"

[Memory]

"Jadi ini apartemen Kagami-kun sekarang. Semoga sedang ada di dalam." Gumamnya.

Telunjuk mungil itu mulai menekan bel.

Tak ada sahutan.

Tekan lagi.

Terdengar teriakan kencang dari dalam. Ah, syukurlah ada orang. Pintu kayu yang divernis mengilat itu mulai terbuka. "Kon—" Kata-katanya terputus seketika saat mengetahui siapa yang membukakan pintu. Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh jenjang dan kulit cokelat gelap efek terbakar matahari. Rambut basah sewarna lautan terdalam yang tengah tertutupi handuk kecil dengan iris senada.

"Tetsu?"

".. Aomine-_kun_? Konbanwa." Ujar Kuroko sambil sedikit membungkuk formal, mengenal orang tersebut sebagai teman semasa SMP-nya.

"Konbanwa mo, masuklah."

"Ano, sebenarnya.."

"Kagami sedang belanja bahan makanan sebentar, masuklah. Aku tidak tega menyuruhmu menunggu di luar."

"Hai."

"Aku akan menjemur handuk sebentar."

Baru disadari, suara Aomine semakin berat saja. Guratan ketegasan di wajahnya semakin terlihat. Ternyata dia sudah lebih dewasa.

"Ano, aku ikut."

"Huh?" —menarik sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya yang ada di atas kulkas. "Terserah saja." Lalu memainkan diantara jari-jarinya dan beranjak.

Keheningan yang cukup lama menyelimuti kedua pemuda yang tengah berdiri di balkon tersebut. Aomine berdeham, sejenak menghilangkan suasana awkward ini sambil menghisap kembali rokoknya.

"Aomine-_kun_.."

Dibalas gumaman singkat dari lawan bicaranya.

"... Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Basa-basi yang terlalu mainstream.

"Uh, beginilah.. Polisi itu jarang tidur ya." —mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, gestur meregangkan tubuh.

Aomine Daiki, lulusan SMU Touou, pemalas dan hobi tidur. Juga pembaca setia dan pengoleksi majalah Horikita Mai meski belum cukup umur.

Pekerjaan sekarang: Polisi.

"... Ya Tetsu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Oh. Tetsu—"

"Ada apa Aomine-_kun_?"

"... Tidak."

Hisapan terakhir, Aomine menaruh rokok yang panjangnya tinggal tiga senti itu ke asbak. Lalu dia menggeliat sejenak dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bingung akan membicarakan apa. Sungguh, dia lebih memilih berlari seharian mengejar penjahat daripada harus terjebak dalam suasana awkward bersama orang ini.

"Tetsu."

Sekali helaan nafas, pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mendekap yang lebih kecil tiba-tiba. "—uh sejujurnya, andai saat itu kita masih bersama, pasti aku juga akan bernasib sama."

"Aomine-_kun_.." Tangan seputih susu itu mencoba untuk merengkuh. Menenggelamkan wajah dalam dada bidang sang polisi.

"Omae mo ore mo kaerarenai."

[Crack]

"_Tada— ima_.." Kagami reflek menjatuhkan kantong plastik berisi belanjaannya. Kedua temannya —dan salah satu adalah kekasihnya— tengah berciuman mesra di balkon. Oh tidak, dan background bulan berbentuk lingkaran sempurna dengan cahaya yang sayu itu menambah ke-romantisan mereka.

Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta sejati?

Tak ingin melihat mereka, Kagami membanting pintu dan berlari keluar.

Sakit.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kagami merasa dadanya sesak. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Lebih, sangat, seperti disayat.

Apa ini memang takdir?

Kaki jenjang itu berhenti di jalan sempit yang sepi dengan cahaya temaram. Mendudukkan diri, mencoba menarik beberapa oksigen untuk diproses paru-parunya. Dia memukul dada, menyesali diri yang lemah.

Bodoh, mati memang lebih baik kan?

DOR!

"Ugh.."

"Sial, meleset."

DOR!

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Aomine-_kun_!"

"K-kau tak apa.. ba..ka.."

Semuanya berubah gelap.  
Aku mati? Syukurlah.

"Ka.. mi.. kun."

"Ga.. kun."

"Kagami-_kun_."

Kuroko? Bahkan saat akan mati pun aku berhalusinasi.

[Wake]

"Kagami-_kun_!"

Wajah yang biasanya datar kini tergores ekspresi kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Meski tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena takut, dia tetap mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh besar itu, membangunkan.

"Kagami-_kun_ bangunlah!"

Sayup-sayup mantranya merasuk ke alam bawah sadar kekasihnya.

Dimana ini?

Padang rumput yang luas dan bertabur cahaya. Angin berlalu dengan santai. Tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat. Kagami mendudukkan diri sejenak, lalu berbaring. Menatap langit berwarna biru cerah tanpa cacat. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang telah lama dia nanti.

"Hei baka, belum waktunya kau kesini."

Tiba-tiba terlihat sosok Aomine berdiri dengan gaya sok gagah, seringai mengejeknya terpampang jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pulanglah, Tetsu menunggumu."

"Pulang?"

Sosok Aomine itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Kagami yang masih kebingungan. Dan tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencangnya, menerbangkan debu-debu sehingga tangan besar itu harus bergerak dengan posisi melindungi mata.

"Kagami-_kun_!"

Kagami mengerjapkan mata perlahan. Melihat dunia yang sebenarnya. Masih di lorong sepi tempatnya tadi. "Kuroko.."

"Kagami-_kun_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Ugh.

Kagami merasa lengan kirinya ngilu. Telapak kanannya mencoba memegang.

Darah?

Tidak. Otaknya harus mencerna semua kejadian yang telah dilihatnya tadi. Di balkon, di gang sempit ini, orang yang memegang pistol, Aomine. Aomine?!

"Dimana Aomine?"

"Aomine-_kun_ dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"K-kenapa?!"

"Nanti aku jelaskan, ayo ke rumah sakit."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kagami mengamati tempat yang tadi disinggahinya. Terlihat banyak cairan kental tercecer dimana-mana dan bau anyir. Juga beberapa polisi sedang memeriksa tempat tersebut, dan ada yang memberi garis dilarang melintas.

[Hospital]

"Kuroko!"

"Hyuuga-_senpai_?"

"Tetsuya!"

"Akashi-_kun_.. Minna.."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sekitar tiga orang yang tak diketahui sedang mengendap-endap di gang tersebut sambil membawa kantong besar pada punggung mereka masing-masing. Ternyata mereka telah merampok bank, meledakkan brankas utama dengan bom bertenaga cukup besar. Ulah mereka menimbulkan kerusuhan pada bank tersebut. Untung saja salah satu pegawai segera menelpon polisi. Karena itu terjadilah kejar-kejaran.

Perampok tersebut akhirnya sampai di sebuah gang yang sepi. Mereka beristirahat sejenak sampai akhirnya mendengar seseorang —Kagami— mendekati mereka. Salah satunya berusaha menembak tetapi meleset dan terkena lengan kiri Kagami. Kemudian sebuah tembakan berhasil mengenai perampok tersebut hingga terkapar.

Aomine-lah yang menembak.

"Jadi begitu.. Bagaimana Daiki?"

"Aomine-kun.. Sedang dioperasi. Ada peluru menembus dadanya."

Semuanya terdiam. Kata-kata Kuroko cukup kuat untuk membungkam mulut mereka. Bahkan Akashi Seijuurou sekalipun.

[Yours]

"Aomine tunggu!"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menoleh, tetap dengan gaya sok gagahnya. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang?"

"Kau tetap bodoh heh? Semua itu karena Tetsu." Melengos. Iris biru gelapnya menerawang ke langit yang berwarna biru cerah. Pandangannya berubah sayu.

"Kenapa?"

Aomine berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Karena dia milikmu."

[Last]

"Bagaimana dokter?"

Semua mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai —kecuali Midorima, karena dia tengah mengoperasi lengan kiri Kagami— dan Seirin berkerumun di depan pintu ruang operasi yang dihuni Aomine.

Dokter itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Sulit. Kami memang berhasil mengambil peluru yang bersarang di hatinya. Tapi.."

"Keadaannya tidak stabil?" Duga Akashi.

"Benar."

"Ugh.."

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Midorima?"

"Aku sudah mengambil peluru di lenganmu nanodayo." Ujar pemuda pemilik helaian berwana hijau lumut itu sambil melepas sarung tangan. Dilanjutkan mencuci tangannya dengan sabun antiseptik dan alkohol.

"Penyakitmu sudah tidak seberapa parah. Kau berhenti mabuk?"

"A— mungkin."

Dokter muda itu menghela nafas.

"Jangan mempersulit hidup. Masih banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu nodayo."

"Maksudmu?" Kagami bangkit dari tempat tidur, memegangi lengan kiri yang berbalut perban. "Ck. Kenapa semua orang mengatakan hal yang aneh padaku?"

Menghela nafas lagi.

"_Baka_ nanodayo." —berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Midorima."

"Akashi, dia sehat-sehat saja nodayo, bahkan sudah berkicau."

"Temee apa maksudmu berkicau hah?!"

"Sepertinya yang ini tak perlu dikhawatirkan."

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Kagami yang membeku di tempat.

"Bagaimana ayah?"

"Keadaannya tidak stabil. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal perasaannya."

"Mana mungkin!"

"Itu bisa saja nak."

"Maksud dokter, setelah dia menyatakan apa itu dia akan tenang?"

"Kau benar."

"Apa maksud 'tenang' mu itu Akashi?!"

"Mati."

"Yang benar saja!"

"Gawat, dokter detak jantungnya!" Teriak seorang perawat.

Garis hijau pada layar gelap itu semakin lama semakin sejajar. Menandakan detak jantungnya sudah mulai tidak berjalan. Dokter menggosok alat kejut jantung dan ini terhitung sudah kelima kalinya dilakukan. Ketika akan menempelkannya..

"Tolong lepas dokter."

Diam.

"Tolong lepas semua alatnya."

"Tapi.." —sebuah gunting berwarna merah melayang dan menancap di tembok. Hampir mengenai tepi leher perawat tersebut.

"Jalankan kata-katanya." Komando Akashi kepada seluruh perawat yang ada pada ruang tersebut sambil memainkan gunting keras-keras. Dalam beberapa menit semua alat telah terlepas.

"Semua keluar. Kecuali Tetsuya dan Kagami." Dan semua menjalankan komando Akashi tanpa membantah lagi.

"Aomine-kun.." Bisiknya, jemari mungil milik Kuroko Tetsuya menggenggam erat jemari milik Aomine. Entah itu sebuah keajaiban atau apapun, sedikit demi sedikit jemari Aomine bergerak. Kuroko mendekatkan diri, kepalanya bertumpu pada pinggiran ranjang.

"Bangun Aomine. Yang dapat mengalahkanmu hanya kau kan?"

Aomine tersenyum samar.

Dia mendengar, tetapi susah untuk berucap. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang iris berwarna biru gelap yang indah. Meskipun tidak dapat terbuka sepenuhnya, dia tetap bersikeras.

"Aku.. ti.. dak.. le..m.. ah.. baka." Suaranya yang berat terdengar dipaksakan.

"Bahkan kau fasih mengucap 'baka'. Bangun, kita one-on-one."

"Aku.. uhuk.. su.. dah.. mau ma.. uhuk uhuk."

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun sudah."

"Tetsu.. kau.. baik.. kan.."

Pemuda tan itu tersenyum, menepuk helaian secerah langit itu perlahan.

"Baka.. Jaga Tetsu.. ya.. a.. aku.. lelah.."

Detik itu, mereka mendengar hembusan nafas terakhir sang polisi.

[Goodbye]

Apartemen Kagami dipenuhi oleh rekan-rekan Aomine dan rekannya. Satu per satu dari mereka memberikan bunga dan penghormatan terakhir pada pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah berbaring di peti dengan warna cokelat tua mengkilap. Entah tempat itu nyaman atau tidak. Momoi Satsuki, teman Aomine sedari kecil tak berhenti menangis tersedu-sedu. Semuanya berduka.

Upacara pemakaman dilakukan secara kepolisian. Aomine Daiki mendapat penghargaan polisi paling berani berupa medali dan beberapa jumlah uang yang diserahkan kepada Kagami.

Satu per satu dari para pelayat itu meninggalkan area pemakaman yang mulai terjatuhi rintik hujan. Tetapi.. Beberapa pemuda masih tampak berkerumun di sebuah batu nisan. Menaburkan bunga dan memanjatkan doa tulus. Satu dari mereka menitihkan air mata.

_Sayonara Aomine Daiki_..

* * *

**Omake**

.

Dua tahun kemudian..

"Kagami-_kun_, ini kopimu."

"Taruh saja disana sayang, dan lagi, kita kan sudah menikah, kenapa kau memanggil dengan nama keluarga?" Protes pria yang tengah sibuk melepas pakaian kepolisian dan menggantungnya di balkon. "Ya ampun, apa aku terlihat kurus?" Iris darahnya meneliti seragam berwarna biru tua yang ukurannya terlihat kecil sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak. Taiga-_kun_ terlihat lebih gagah."

"Hei hei, jadi dulu aku kurus dan tidak keren? Err mentang-mentang aku sakit, awas kau ya!"

Pria berkulit putih dengan helaian darah itu menerjang pria yang lebih mungil hingga berguling di karpet tebal di ruang keluarga. Menggelitik tubuh mungil itu tanpa ampun kemudian mengecup ujung kepalanya.

"Jadi polisi tidak buruk juga." Ujar Kagami Taiga secara terang-terangan. Dia berdiri, berjalan menuju balkon yang tengah disinari cahaya matahari senja. "Tetsu, kemarilah."

"Ada apa Taiga-_kun_?"

Tangan kekar itu memeluk pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba dan mencium bibirnya. Membuat pipi porselen itu memerah.

"Lebih romantis aku atau dia?"

"Hm.. Dia."

"Apa?!"

"Setidaknya bila Taiga-kun ingin romantis mandilah dulu. Keringatmu bau." —melarikan diri.

"HEH?! T-TEMEEE~!"

Dan kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

Yah, setidaknya aku masih bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan Tetsuya-ku.  
Meski kau tidak disini lagi, jangan berhenti tersenyum,  
Ahomine..

**#the end**

* * *

baiklah, silahkan cerca ini fict di kolom review, *minjem lappi temen* ._.


End file.
